


The Later The Better

by EclipseofHope



Series: Eclipse of Hope Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseofHope/pseuds/EclipseofHope
Summary: Winter is a 14 year old nephilim. The angel Raziel took her as a student when she was eight, six years later, Raziel reveals that she is Winter's mother,





	The Later The Better

My mother wrapped her wings around me gently. It was a few months since Raziel revealed to me that she was my mother, I’ve known for a few months now but I was still taking a little while to process it.

“Are you alright? I understand if you aren’t.” She spoke gently. I looked up at her, her red hair fell down her shoulders gracefully, and though my facial features matched her gentle ones, I shared my Dad’s platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.

“Yeah, I’m okay. It just comes as a shock, even after this many months.” I paused after the first sentence, then opened my mouth to speak again. “But I must ask, aren’t your other children full blooded angels?”

“They are. However, I do want to remind you that you are centuries younger than them. Their father is still alive, though I hadn’t known by the time I married your father.” My mom gave me a gentle smile.

“It’s night. Can I speak to you more tomorrow?” I looked into her amber eyes.

“You can speak to me anytime you need you know.” She moved her wings to allow me to go to my room and sleep for the night.


End file.
